Killing Stalking Fanfic
by Will.cipher.chloe
Summary: take a journey with Sangwoo and YoonBum on they're awesome bondage trip!


A Killing Stalking Fanfiction by: me.

WARNING: THIS FANFIC MAY NOT BE SUITUBLE (can't spell) FOR ALL PEOPLE. IF YOU'RE A KILLING STALKING FAN PLEASE ENJOY THIS AWESOME PIECE OF WRITING.

 _YoonBum had put in the corect code and proceded to go into his lovers home. He took of his boots and closed the door behind him, taking a deep breath._

 _"Smells just like I thought it would." YoonBum then leaned against the wall, feeling the surface. He thought about Sangwoo walking down the same hall as him. taking the same steps._

 _YoonBum stopped at his room and laid on his bed, stuffing his face into his lovers pillow. He was in heaven. Knowing that his lover had laid there, knowing that his lover had slept in the very same spot that he was in made Bum happy. He smiled and looked over to what had seemed to be a closet. Out of cuirosity, Bum went over towards the closet, opening it slowly. He noticed that there was a hatch with a lock on it. The key was still on it._

 _Bum opened the hatch and what he saw next were stairs leading into his lovers basement. He followed the stairs down and looked up to see a wall full of whips._

 _"What the heck is this?" He wondered to himself feeling the ropes. He kept walking around the basement to find handcuffs and chains hanged on the wall and a bed with red covers. There was bondage tape on one side and a latex suit. YoonBum shivered looking at all the equipment._

 _"Like watcha see?" A voice came from behind Bum. He turned and saw a tall beautiful blonde. Dark eyes and a jizzeled jaw line. His name ; Oh Sangwoo. He looked down at Bum smirking. YoonBum looked terrifed as he saw the handsome man looking at him._

 _"You're name is YoonBum right? I remember you from our military service, since you are already here, let's have some fun.." He grabbed Bum by his waist and pulled him, kissing him passionately. He swept Bum off of his feet, considering how tall Sangwoo was to YoonBum. Their mouths were enveloped in each other, Bum was red with blush. The red tint in his face traveled across his cheeks all the way to the tip of his nose and ears. Sangwoo pulled away and laughed._

 _"Why don't we use some of this stuff. I think it'll be fun.." Sangwoos expression filled YoonBum with excitement and nervousness. "Bondage?" He had thought to himself. "I don't even have regular experience with sex!"_

 _Sangwoo took off his shirt, showing off his well shaped body. YoonBum stood there awkardly, trying not to look at him as much as possible. Sangwoo noticed and walked over to Bum. He helped him take off his jacket. "Don't be shy.." YoonBum was intraced. He hesitantly removed his shirt, showing Sangwoo his frail body. He tired to cover his body with his shirt but Sangwoo removed it from his hand. "Don't be afraid." Sangwoo had a sinister smile on his face, giving his hand to YoonBum. He took his hand and Sangwoo lead him towards the bed provided, sitting him down. Sangwoo went over and got a pair of metal handcuffs. YoonBum looked suprised to see the cuffs in his hand. He also got a bit of bondage tape. He walked over to YoonBum. "It's okay, if it hurts." He said smiling cutely. "Take out your hands." YoonBum nodded and showed him his wrist. YoonBum still had scars of his past and felt a little embarrassed to show Sangwoo. But his lover didn't awknowledge them, instead he wrap the handcuffs around YoonBums tiny wrist and made sure they were on tight, making Bum flinch. Sangwoo smiled. "What? Does it hurt? I can kiss it all better for you.." Sangwoo grined and tightened the cuffs more, Bum on ther verge of crying. Sangwoo kissed the cuffs._

 _"I want you on the floor, on your knees." Sangwoo had demanded. Bum agreeded and struggled to get on the floor but made it. He sat with his knees under himself, hands in cuffs. He looked up at Sangwoo. His lover had a whip in his hand ready to go. YoonBum shivered with fear. He couldn't control himself. Sangwoo bent down and came to Bum's ear. He laughed._

 _"This is going to be fun." Sangwoo then stood up, grabbing Bum with him. He sat himself in a chair making Bum stand in front of him. "Take the rest off." He said lighting a cigarette. Bum had removed his pants and underwear, exposing himself to Sangwoo. He blushed and looked away from him. "Come over here." Sangwoo said blowing smoke into the air. YoonBum went over to Sangwoo nervously, he then grabbed Bum by his waist pulling him onto his lap. He laid him across and grinned. "I'm giving you a punishment Bum." He pushed his hand into Bums back, forcing him to stay put. YoonBum seemed confused but didn't say anything, he was glad to be close to his lover. This was their first encounter and Bum didn't want to ruin it by talking. Sangwoo then smacked his hand against Bum's...bum, making him arch his back unconsciously. "That's for breaking into my house." He smacked him again, making Bum bite his lip. "That's for stalking me." He smacked him again, this time getting a moan out of him. Sangwoo grinned postioning Bum, to face him sitting on his lap. "Did you like that?" Bum nodded his head. Sangwoo's hands then crept up to Bum's hips. Bum blushed from the sensation of his touch. "Go to the bed. I want your bottom in the air and head on a pillow."_

 _Bum followed Sangwoo's direction and struggled to get on the bed with his hand cuffs. His waist was above him and his head was resting on a pillow. Sangwoo had met with Bum on the bed. Sangwoo stood in front of Bum, admiring the view. His hand crept up, from the bottom of his hip to where he could feel his ribcage. He leaned in foward, kissing his back lightly. Bum moaned lightly, feeling Sangwoos lips touch his skin. He then felt a sharp pain as Sangwoo bit him, causing him to gush out blood. "Sangwoo! That hurt!" Bum yelled in pain. Sangwoo didn't listen to Bums comment. He brought his fingers towards Bum's lips. "Suck on them, now." Bum didn't think twice about it. He sucked onto his lovers fingers, swirling his tounge, making sure to do it perfectly. Sangwoo pulled away from Bums mouth, only to forcefully slide a finger into Bum. YoonBum moaned in pain, as Sangwoo's finger entered him. Sangwoo pretended not to hear Bum's cries and went on to slide his finger into Bum deeper. Bum gritted his teeth and clenched his fist trying to take the pain. "It's too much Sangwoo! Stop already!" Bum voiced out while tears formed in his eyes. "Nah,we just started.." Sangwoo kept thrusting his fingers into Yoonbum, making him cry out. After a few minutes Yoonbum had arched his back moaning. "S-sangwoo, right there!" Bum cried out lustfully. Sangwoo had realizied that he had hit a good spot for Yoonbum, he proceded to thrust into the same spot, getting the same reaction from him. "I think your ready for something better.." Sangwoo said pulling his finger out._

 _He grabbed to what seemed to be an orange sex toy and turned it on. The toy vibrated, making a sound that exicted Yoonbum. Sangwoo didn't think twice about thrusting the toy inside him. Bum leaped up, yelling Sangwoos name for more. Sangwoo started thrusting the toy a little harder inside him, hitting the same spot before. Bum's face was completely red, he was already wanting to come. Sangwoo grinned looking at the site of Bum moaning his name but, he wanted something more. His memeber was growing hard in his pants which mad him uncomfortable. In a quick second Sangwoo had flipped Bum over on his stomach. "Sit up and suck me." The vibrator was still left in Bum but, he sat up and got on his knees. Sangwoo unbuckled his pants and released his aching memeber from his underwear, Bum setting his eyes on it. Bum got closer to it looking up at Sangwoo. Bum started by traveling his tounge up his length, making Sangwoo shut his eyes lightly. Bum struggled to get into the right postion because of his handcuffs but made it do able. Bum then swirled his tounge on his tip and excepted Sangwoo into his mouth. Sangwoo was pretty big and Bum wasn't sure if he'll be able to do it, but he managed. Bum started off slow, bobbing his head slowly, but Sangwoo couldn't take the tease anymore. Sangwoo tugged onto Bum's hair and started to move his head for him. Sangwoo looked downwards to only see Bum's cute face devouring him. Sangwoo didn't know how to control himself so he moved his partners head as quickly as he could. Bum kept moaning as he took all of Sangwoo into his mouth, while still being pleasured by the vibrator. "Ah, you're really good at this?" Sangwoo said trying to hold back his moans. Before Sangwoo could finish he pulled Bum away from his memeber, letting Bum catch a breath. Sangwoo rushed over towards a wall with a blind fold and came back putting it on his partner. He uncuffed Bum and turned him over to where his waist was in the air again._

 _"Sangwoo, I want to see you!" Bum had cried out. Sangwoo didn't listen, he positoned himself and brought Bum's hips closer to him. He then slowly entered him, only to thrust into him roughly, making sure he hit Bum's weak spot. "Ah, Sangwoo!" Bum had cried out in each of Sangwoos thrust. Sangwoo enjoyed every part of having sex with Bum. It was new and different. Girls never wanted to do kinky stuff with Sangwoo and even if they did it would've been to a certain extent. With Bum it was enjoyable. Bum had surrendered his whole body towards Sangwoo and he loved that aspect about him. His body reacted a different way and his moans were way more sexy. Sangwoo could lose control with Bum. Sangwoos grip around Bum's waist got tighter as he felt himself giving into Bum's body, almost making him come. He then lifted Bum to where he was on top of him. "Move Bum." He held Bum's hips for support as he bounced on Sangwoo. Bum was light, not as heavy as the other girls Sangwoo had done this with. It was easy to control his body. Bum took off the blindfold to see his lovers face. Sangwoos ears started to burn bright red and he tried to hold back as well. Bum giggled but continued to move and moan. Both of them moved passionately, Bum rocking his hips and Sangwoo supporting him. Sangwoo was the first to come suprisingly, he moved Bum as fast as he could slamming into him harshly and finishing inside him. Relesing into him, Bum then came as well, splurting a bit on Sangwoo. Bum got off of him and laid in bed, and fell asleep. Sangwoo laughed and cleaned up Bum, carrying him in a blanket upstairs. He laid him on his bed and cleaned himself up. He laid next to Bum, cuddled next to him._

YoonBum woke up with his ankles still aching from the several months before but this time his wrist also ached. Sangwoo was right next to him sleeping, he looked down at his bandaged wrist and laughed. _"What'a crazy dream."_ YoonBum went back to sleep.


End file.
